life after breaking dawn
by lovetwilightsaga
Summary: it about what happens after breaking dawn the times the family spends together and the laughs they share this is my first story or fanfiction this story was called after breaking dawn but there is already 1story called like that
1. Chapter 1

Heyy this is my first story so please review. This is in Bella's pov

Yesterday I had the thought of death in my head. Only a few people can put that word in my head The Volturi. me and my family stopped the all powerful royal coven. Today I think of what will happen of the rest of tomorrow, I was still in deep thought as my daughter nessie slept in the other room. Then I felt a pair of hands on my hips that caught my attention.

"**Love, what are you thinking' **Edward my loving husband asked

'**Nothing just thinking of our lives ahead '**I answered truthfully

The sun was rising and nessie would be getting up soon, ugh it was always unfair there where not enough hours in a day for me and Edward. Ever since I became a vampire our sexual and physical life was easier for the both us.

'**Edward we should get dressed and go to the main house and nessie is going to wake up soon and she is going to be spending some time with the family and Jacob now lets get up and dressed before Alice comes in and ruins our morning "**

'**Fine plus we need to spend some time with the family"**

It was around 8 in the morning so I got up from the bed and got dressed I put on a gray silk shirt with a big belt in the middle, and some skinny jeans with, plat forms

Once we where dressed we woke up nessie and got her dressed and ran to the main house.

'**hey everybody" **I called once I got inside

**Hey Bella and there is my favorite little niece**; said Emmet with his booming voice

**Oh by the way**;Emmet added; **what** **where you two doing last night**"

**Emmet I thought you agreed to stay out of my sex life didn't I beat you at that a arm wrestling match so why don't you do us all a favor and shut up.'**

**Hey Alice, Jasper:** Edward said once we got to the couch

after a few minutes of watching t.v. alice had that sparkle in her eyes and a face of joy as if she was 5 years old and was opening presents on chritmas morning but i kniew that look it was shooping look or maker/bella barbie look.

**Alice no i m not going shooping and or are you giving my a makeover or making me your bella-barbie today why dont you go pllay with nessie and dress her up it might be the only chance i give you** .

**fine:** said alice but bfore she got to get up she had a vission........

_did you like it i will update soon i tried really hard review please_


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 please tell me if you like it

Last chapter _Alice got a vision)_

Bella's POV

After about one minute of sitting there we waited till Alice had her vision when she did she was jumping up[ and down the couch.

Of course I was the only one to ask :{ **Alice will you please tell us what you saw}"**

Alice answered**{the whole family is going to have a great time in Dartmouth Collage }**

oh dartmouth the collage the whole family was going to we would have to move soon

**{Okay that's good anything else you see like making me Bella-barbie because you seem very happy about everyone having a great time in collage}**

**}****Hey I'm happy and yes you are going to get a makeover and let me dress you so yes i am very happy that you are going to Bella-barbie }**

ugh i knew she was too happy and there was the catch me the Bella-barbie

**Fine you can dress me up but don't go over the top :**i answered with a strong statement as a warning

Then i herd stomach growerling it was time for lunch

i got up to the kitchen and of course Edward followed

I was making pasta for the kids with vegetables

**Jacob,Nessie i making pasta is that okay:i asked them **

Jacob answered **: that sounds great bells, Nessie doesn't pasta sound good ,**

Nessie answered **this time using her voice:Yes momma pasta sounds good**

**Okay sweetie ;**i answered

**Hey Edward why don't we go back to the cottage after Nessie eats;**i whispered seductively

Edward answered**{okay lets go :**

**Jacob do you mind watching Nessie for us :Edward asked **

**No you guys go ill watch her for you '**

**Just when we where about to leave Emmet yelled {what are you guys going to be doing}{**

**That's not your business Emmet"i answered as loud as he yelled **


End file.
